I Have a Date?
by RedPeck8727
Summary: Gail needs more friends, or so her young niece thinks. Which is why she pushes to have Gail be friends with a complete stranger. Or maybe more than friends.


**So it's almost 5AM where I am, and I couldn't sleep. This came out of it.  
Here's a one shot. Now off to bed for me.**

"So what are you drawing?" I ask the young girl sitting next to me on a park bench.

"Just that tree. I like trees." She explains.

"You know, I only agreed to take you out for ice cream, not to sit here and watch you draw. It's boring." I complain in a joking tone.

"I'm supposed to be the one who's six aunt Gail, not you." She patronizes and it's so adorable. How did Steve make something so adorable?

"That's just semantics. I'm younger than you." I say and she giggles. Then she ignores me and goes back to her drawing.

"Let me know when you're done, cause I really want that ice cream." I add as I sit back and let her do her thing.

However a few minutes later she turns to reach for a pencil from the pencil case next to her and she manages to clumsily hit it off the bench.

She at least took some traits from me.

"Oops." She exclaims, then she gently places her drawing on the bench as she slides down to pick them up.

I get ready to help but another set of hands beat me to it.

"Here you go sweetie." A melodic voice says as she reaches out to my niece with the pencils she knocked over while my niece holds the case up.

"Thank you!" She exclaims and then puts out the case towards the stranger to put the pencils in it.

The stranger - a tall brunette wearing jogging clothes, hair up in a ponytail and captivating eyes- glances at me before she helps put the pencils into the case. Is she looking for approval? I give a small barely noticeable nod which seems to satisfy her and with that she proceeds to put them one after the other in perfect order which pleases the little one.

"Thank you!" My niece gives her a toothy grin, which the stranger returns. She had one earphone in and the second out. She reaches up with the other earphone in her hand as if she's getting ready to continue her jog and put the second earphone back in. She looks towards me as if to nod or as if she's waiting for me to say something, but I just keep silent.

She averts her eyes from me, but then stops with her hand halfway up ready to place the earphone back in her left ear as my nieces drawing catches her eyes.

"Did you draw that?" She asks my niece in amazement which elates the young one.

"Yes I did!" My niece exclaims with a giant smile.

"Wow, you must have a lot of patience for a kid to sit and draw with so much detail, it's amazing." The stranger compliments which weirdly makes my niece's smile even bigger.

I probably should interfere. this is after all a stranger talking to my niece, but something about her feels safe. So I watch the scene in silence.

"Thank you." Then somehow the happy voice turns cheeky. "Aunt Gail thinks it's boring."

The stranger raises her eyebrows in question.

"She does?! I think she's wrong. I think it's fascinating." The brunette answers back in this gentle manner that you see kind and fun people address kids with. My niece beams at me when she hears those words.

Before I can roll my eyes at her the brunette talks again.

"Your mom must be proud though." She turns to me when she said that.

And for the first time since the whole interaction started I speak up.

"Oh I'm not her mom." I point out.

My answer makes the brunette fumble.

"I'm sorry, I just… She looks a lot like you, which is why I assumed." She defends between fumbling.

"Oh I know… I'm aunt Gail." I reveal and then her expression falters a bit.

She does regain her composure pretty quickly. "Well then aunt Gail, I still think you're wrong, and should be proud."

Wow, schooled by a stranger.

I could just tell her that I am, and that I only wine to tease my niece, but I don't, instead I decide to annoy the stranger.

"Oh I am, I just don't want to be the witness to the process, I rather just get the finished product." I say.

The stranger is about to reply, she's probably ready to continue schooling me, but my niece jumps in first.

"Don't listen to grumpy Gail, she draws with me most of the time, she just wants to go get ice cream instead of being here." My niece explains.

Then she does something I didn't see coming.

"Wanna go get ice-cream with us?"

THAT.

She does THAT!

She invites a stranger to join us for ice cream.

"As much as that sounds tempting, you really shouldn't invite strangers to tag along with you sweetie." This stranger has the right answers, she did just beat me to it.

"Well, I'm Daisy, what's your name?" My niece introduces.

The stranger purses her lips trying to hide a smile.

"I'm Holly." She introduces.

"We're not strangers now. Plus aunt Gail's a cop, so she can protect me." My niece is being cheeky and it makes Holly chuckle. She glances at me before she turns her attention back to my niece.

"I still can't get ice cream with you kid. Even though I really want to, but I'm sweaty and gross and need a shower."

My niece pouts at that. She gives this stranger her most powerful pout, the one that even I can't resist. What is she doing? She doesn't know this woman?

"If you live close, we can wait." She offers.

"That's really sweet Daisy, but I don't think your aunt wants to wait that long to get Ice Cream." Holly turns it around on me.

"You're right." My niece agrees dejectedly.

"Thank you for the offer though. Maybe next time we meet you'll have a different drawing?" Holly offers in attempt to cheer my niece up.

"Sure! I come to the park to draw a lot. Aunt Gail loves to bring me here, mostly because we get ice cream." She makes me sound like I use her for ice cream. "But this is the first time I see you here, how will we meet again?"

"Well I just moved here, which is why you haven't seen me before, but you will again. I do love this park." Holly offers. She's way too nice.

"You just moved here?" My niece perks up again and Holly nods.

"So you don't have friends here yet?" She continues the questions. "We can be your friends!" She adds enthusiastically.

We?

"Yeah? I'd love to be your friend." Holly matches my nieces smile.

"Aunt Gail's friend too?" Daisy keeps bringing me into this conversation.

"If aunt Gail wants to be friends." This stranger offers.

"She should! Mom says she needs more friends." What?

"I do have friends! Your mom is wrong." I correct.

"Nu-Uh, they're work friends, mom says you need friends outside of work." Daisy points out and I huff.

"Well you can tell your mom I made a new friend then." I try to smile at Holly, in hopes that this ends the conversation and my niece doesn't reveal anything else to this stranger.

"Well then, nice meeting you Gail, you too Daisy." Holly says with a smile.

But apparently instead of saying 'Nice meeting you too, see you around.' My niece had other plans.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asks.

"Daisy." I chastise but she ignores me.

"No I don't." Holly answers, she's being way to patient with this kid.

"Do you want a boyfriend?" She keeps asking.

"Not really?" Holly keeps answering the questions.

"How about a girlfriend?" She asks again.

"You're a little too young for me to consider." Holly's answer deflects.

My niece giggles however.

"Not me silly! Aunt Gail! She likes you." This little kid needs to stop talking.

"I what now?" I ask as Holly looks at me in question.

"Well you said you'd be her friend. You never agree to be friends with someone you just met. You told me once that you hate people! And you like girls, so you like Holly!" She exclaims and I'm trying to hide the blush that's about to take over, because I'll never admit it but this kid is right. Not in the me liking Holly, we just met, but I do find her attractive.

"Well then, I don't know about girlfriend, we did just meet after all. But I wouldn't say no to a date?" Holly offers with a lopsided smile, and I'm sure that my blush is visible then.

"Um…" I'm trying to find words, which is a first for me.

My niece does take my phone, unlocks it and hands it to Holly.

"That's her saying okay." My niece answers for me.

What has gotten into her today?!

Holly doesn't take the phone, she looks at me for confirmation first.

I clear my throat and decide to take the leap.

"If you add your number in, I'm sure we can arrange that." I answer and with a smile she does just that then hands the phone back to me.

"Well then, I do hope to see you both around. And I look forward to hearing from you, aunt Gail." She smiles at us both and before my niece can say more she puts her earphones in and continues her jog.

I look down and I see her name and number and decide to text her now.

If I get this date soon, I can have an excuse to avoid my brother and his wife's questions, cause this little devil will tell them the minute we walk back into their house.

**_Hi, this is Gail, and how does tonight sound? _**

I know she's jogging and won't reply right away, so I lock my phone and tuck it away.

As I look up my niece is smirking at me.

"Come on you little devil. No more drawing. I want ice cream, and we need to have a talk about you talking to strangers like that."

She just chuckles and packs her stuff up so we can go.

.

"Aunt Gail has a date!" My niece exclaims the second we enter my brother's place and she spots her mom sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Aunt Gail has a what now?" Jenna, my brother's wife exclaims in surprise.

My niece has already made her way up to the couch near her mom and starts relaying the events enthusiastically.

"We met a nice lady at the park, she helped me pick up my pencils, then she liked my drawing and agreed to be my friend. Aunt Gail wanted to be her friend too and then they decided to go on a date." She tells her version of the story.

"You're opting out how you were inviting a stranger places and making friends with people you just met." I add then turn to Jenna. "This one here kept talking to this stranger, not letting her continue on her jog, then she MADE me agree to be friends with her, then went and asked her personal questions and somehow convinced the stranger to go out on a date with me." I explain my version.

"She did what?" She then turns her attention to her daughter ready to have a talk.

"Don't worry, we already had a talk on how wrong that was. Now tell me, did you put her up to this?" I accuse.

"I wish!" She exclaims then turns her attention back to her daughter. "Now what were you thinking helping aunt Gail make a friend?!" That sounded impressed and not stern.

"Well you say she needs more friends." The little one says.

Her mom turns to me with a guilty look then.

"Plus, I like Holly. She's pretty and tall and nice and she likes running and likes my drawings and said she wants to see more of my drawings and…" She drags on with her complimenting Holly.

"Woah there kid, we get it you like her." I interrupt.

I then go over to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water, when I get back, my niece is telling her mom how Holly said she wouldn't mind a date with me. I just stay standing but lean on the back of the other couch facing them.

"So when's this date?" Jenna asks me.

"I don't know, we haven't set it up yet." I shrug in answer.

"And do you like her too?" She throw in another question. This whole time it's Daisy saying how much she likes Holly and I haven't expressed my interest yet.

"Well like the kid said, she's pretty and tall and nice…" I stop at that, repeating my nieces words in the same manner she said them.

Which leads Daisy to chuckle.

"Well then, I hope it all goes well." I get in response.

I smile at that as I uncap my water bottle and take a swig.

"Can I call her Aunt Holly?" The kid had to wait for me to be drinking to ask that.

I choked on my water upon hearing that.

"I think that's way too soon sweetie. Ask again if they're still together in a year maybe?" Her mom answers for me.

"We haven't even gone on a date, we barely said two sentences to each other and you're both already very optimistic about this." I point out as I turn around the couch and take a seat on it.

"Okay, then make sure I get to call her aunt Holly!" She's such a cheeky little girl.

"Whatever parenting technique you're using, stop using it." I exclaim to Jenna.

Just then my phone chimes.

A text from Holly.

**Eager to see me again officer?**

She sends in teasing, and before I react or answer, more messages appear.

**I thought I'd never hear from you, since you barely said two words to me. **

I reply to that.

**_My niece really didn't give me a chance to say much. _**

I haven't heard a reply to a date suggestion for tonight yet, but I don't want to be over eager and ask .

**She is adorable and I hope you two share more than looks. **

Is she flirting?

**_Are you asking if I'm adorable? _**

I flirt back, maybe?

**My guess is you are. **

She barely knows me.

**_Your guess is wrong then._**

She replies to my offer then.

**Well, as much as I want to prove my theory tonight, I got called into work.**

So she's saying no. Which she rectifies immediately.

**How does tomorrow evening sound?**

And now I'm wondering how long my shift tomorrow is. I finish at three, I think I can handle a date tomorrow. I guess no escaping the family tonight.

**_Sure, I can make time for you then. _**I answer.

**Not so eager to see me anymore? **She's teasing again.

**_Ask me tomorrow._** That's my weird attempt at flirting.

**See you tomorrow then, grumpy Gail. **She quotes my niece and I can't help but chuckle.

That's when I remember that I'm not alone and that I'm seated with my niece and her mom around, who are both giving me questioning looks, however my niece has a mischievous look to accompany that.

"What?" I try to sound as innocent as possible.

"Are you texting aunt Holly?" The kid asks.

"Unbelievable!" I exclaim at her use of that name.

"Well Gail, were you?" Jenna asks and I just glare at them both.

"That's a yes then." She concludes and then her and her kid chuckle. My glare stays in place.

And now I really wish I had an excuse to get out of dinner with them, Steve and my parents!

.

Luckily for me, dinner was being held at Steve's place this Sunday, and I happen to have a change of clothes at his house, which is needed to escape my mother's scrutiny. And what makes me even luckier is that he arrived with my parents, which means my niece didn't go around relaying today's events.

Even she knows that it would be cruel to tell my parents things. Plus my mother starts talking about a case that Jenna's working on, since she's a crown attorney and that takes up most of the conversation.

And so dinner goes well and I leave when my parents do, which I rarely do, but I know Daisy will tell Steve everything the moment they're out of the door and I think I've faced enough teasing for one day.

.

"Hey, lunchbox, you're not allowed down there!" I exclaim to a lady holding a weird red lunchbox looking thing, who just barrels into my crime scene.

"Thanks, appreciate it." She's oblivious to the fact that my comment was aimed at her.

"No, I said you're not allowed down there." I repeat in hopes it registers.

That does seem to work as she turns towards me while asking: "Who, me?"

And before I can respond shock takes over my face.

She however gets over her shock faster than I do, as she sends a smirk my way while she takes a few steps closer.

"Well, hello officer Gail." She greets.

And I do my best to get out of my shock and say something.

"Holly? What are you doing here?" I ask in confusion and at this point she's made her way to standing right in front of me.

"I'm the forensic pathologist." She says lifting her odd lunchbox as if that's indication.

"Oh, well why didn't you say that as you walked into the crime scene?" I question.

"I thought it was obvious." She again lifts the thing as if it's answer to everything.

"Only to nerds." I regain my composure enough to let my sass show again.

She smirks at my comment as if she knows me enough to know how my brain works.

"Well funny you said that. I thought you were one." She jabs back and it takes effort not to smile back.

"And what gave you that impression?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"Weren't you wearing a green lantern t-shirt yesterday?" She smirks at that. Then she adds a "See you later, officer Peck," and she then walks towards the crime scene to do her job while I look on in wonder. She read my name tag and she is referring to our planned date later, which means she still wants to do that.

"Alright I need someone to stick around and someone to go to the morgue." Sam interrupts my staring at Holly as she works.

"I'll stick around." Officer Cruz answers before I even process Sam's words.

"I'll go to the morgue." I state the obvious and Holly turns around to look at me as I say that.

"I guess Later is sooner than we thought." I say to her with a shrug.

She however returns my answer with a smile as she goes back to work.

Just my luck. I get a date with a gorgeous woman and it turns out that she's the forensic pathologist. My mother would so approve of her. Which breaks my chain of dating people my mother hates.

Daisy is so getting a big present from my mother if this works out between us.

And honestly? I want it to.

.

"Are you always this quiet?" I am taken out of my trail of thoughts by Holly's comment.

I guess I have been standing there quietly.

"Sometimes. I just thought I'd let you work." I clarify.

"Well thanks, I do hope you're not as quiet tonight." Her tone is teasing and I smirk at her.

"Guess you'll find out."

She gives me a lopsided smile and I try hard not to swoon. She was about to add something when Swarek interrupts us.

"Got anything Doc?" He asks Holly.

"Yes, usually it takes longer but…" She then drags on with her explanation with me occasionally jumping in.

Unfortunately when that's done, Swarek asks me to accompany him out. At least I'll be seeing Holly tonight.

"See ya later lunchbox." I wave on my way out and I try not to look back at her, because I'd definitely swoon if I saw that lopsided smile again.

.

**_So, I'll be picking you up in 10 mins._**I text to let her know to expect me.

We've already texted each other after I left to arrange the details for our date, and I thought it'd be best to pick her up and take her out to do something intellectual, like go to a library, maybe an arcade after. Our shifts ended at the same time. I had an early shift, and I'm guessing she's clocked enough hours, considering she was called in yesterday.

I know it's not really what's expected for a first date, but I act even more awkward when I'm in an unfamiliar place, especially if it's a first date, so I decide on something she'll like, and then something I'm comfortable with,

I make it to Holly's place and make my way towards the door. I wipe my hands on my black pants in hopes that they're not as sweaty as I think they are. Then I knock and take a deep breath as I wait for Holly to open the door. When she does, I am completely breathless by how beautiful she is.

"Hi." I say in hopes that I don't say anything else that puts my foot in my mouth.

"Hey." She does that smile again and I feel myself failing at keeping my composure.

"You look amazing." I comment. It was bound to be said, because she really does look amazing.

"I could say the same for you." She says back.

I did make a bit of an effort, I felt like she was worth an effort. But she is on another level. She is absolutely breath taking.

"Ready?"

"One second." She walks back in after she indicates for me to walk in. I follow her but wait in the entrance. She comes back seconds later with her purse. "Ready."

We walk out and the second she gets into the car she asks: "Where are we going?"

"Figured since you're new to the area, I'd show you a few things that are only in Toronto." I answer without specifics and she doesn't push to learn more.

It's a good thing she lives close to the library, since it closes early.

We make small talk in the car, while Holly takes over the music and insists on playing songs I've never heard before, and probably wouldn't listen to on my own, but I still find myself liking them.

It's about twenty minutes later that we park at our destination. Holly not being from around here, still has no idea where we are. Its only after walking for a couple of minutes to reach our destination, and walk in, does she realize where we are.

"Is this a library?" She asks incredulously as she looks up at all the shelves filled with books.

"Not just any library. It's _the _library. This is 'Thomas Fisher Rare Book Library'. I thought you, being a nerd and all, might like it." I explain as I watch her look around in wonder.

"We have forty five minutes till they close. So explore away." I indicate to walk ahead.

And explore she did.

We stay until close time.

"Where to next?" Holly asks as we walk towards my car.

"Well, I hope you like food." I say as I get in the car.

And the next destination was a hit with Holly. As we walk around Kensington Market, I let Holly decide on where we eat.

We stay in the market for a couple of hours, talking about anything and everything.

I learn that she graduated top of her class from the University of British Columbia. She has a younger brother who's still in business school, and her parents are still together and live in Vancouver, which is where she moved from.

The more I learn about her, the more I like her. She loves books and she used to read a book a day until she didn't have the time anymore. She loves dancing, and music. She's a bad artist, yet she likes to sketch but they end up looking like stick figures. She's a perfect contrast to myself.

I tell her about my brother Steve and his family. About how I almost didn't become a cop, just so I would piss off my mother, but I liked the idea of helping people so I did it for me and about why my niece says I need friends.

.

Once we've seen all that we need to see, I take her to the nearby arcade bar.

"This is pretty cool. I haven't played most of these games since I was a kid!" She exclaims in excitement once we're inside.

"Well now you get to do it while drinking draft beer." I point at the large selection they have.

"Well, just one." She lifts one finger to emphasis. "I have the early shift again tomorrow."

"And I'm driving, so one is good." I agree. "Besides, we're here fo the games."

And the night continues with us exchanging bills for coins and trying to beat each other's scores in most games, or challenging each other in multiplayer games.

And at the end of the night we were both reluctant to acknowledge that we should leave.

But Holly had an early shift, and I didn't want her to be tired in the morning because of me. So I drive her back home with a smile on my face.

"This was an unusual and fun date." Holly lets me know once I park by her apartment.

"Glad you thought so." I smile.

"It was unexpected. You were so hard to read yesterday. You like to scowl in public, but I'm glad that you're a carefree softy in reality." She teases and with that she gets out of the car.

I follow. "Me? A softy? Clearly you still haven't learned anything about me." I scoff at her statement.

"You can deny it, but I have proof. Tonight was proof." She points at me as she turns to meet me. Then she waits till I reach her, before she walks beside me.

I don't answer back. I let her have it.

I walk her to her door.

"Are you free on Friday?" I ask before she says goodnight.

"Glad to see it's not just me who wants to see the other again." She smirks and I roll my eyes with a smile. "Yes I'm free."

"Well, not anymore. I have more places to show you." I don't specifically mention it as a second date, but it's implied.

"I can't wait." She leans in for a hug that I return. I don't generally like hugging but I could hug her for hours. But as the hug ends and our faces get to close, we both lean in at the same time for a goodnight kiss.

And a minute or two later, Holly is saying goodnight and opening her door, and I stand there for another minute with a goofy smile.

I am definitely buying my niece a nice gift.

.

"So where's this girl of yours that I've heard so much about?" My father asks me about thirty minutes after arriving at my parent's house to celebrate my grandma's birthday.

"And who told you so much about her?" I answer back with a question, knowing fully well who it was.

He looks at my niece in indication. She's sitting next to grandma whispering to her about something. Probably telling her about Holly too.

"Typical." I scoff. "Well Holly will be joining us as soon as she can. She was coming with me but she got called to identify something. I didn't understand all the medical terms, but she'll be here soon." I end up explaining more than I planned to. But it's dad. If it were my mother I probably wouldn't have answered at all.

"So she's a doctor?" He asks impressed.

"Not really. She the forensic pathologist." I tell him. And then I use my aunt arriving as an excuse to get away from this conversation. I don't miss his shocked face as I walk away though. That's probably him thinking how I've finally met someone that would impress Elaine.

Holly and I have been dating for more than three months now, and things have been going great. Since then, she's met Steve, his wife, and some of my coworkers. But Steve and his family are the only family members she's met, and I would've loved to keep it that way for now, if it weren't for my grandma insisting that I bring her.

She used that I'm getting old card and won't be around for long. So I caved.

It an hour later, after everyone's arrived and right before the food is served that Holly texts me that she's at the door. So I head there to let her in.

"Hey you." I greet her with a smile.

"Hey." She smiles back and leans in to peck me on the lips.

"Are you ready to face the wolves?" I ask her.

"I'll be okay. They can't be _that_ bad." She says.

"Oh trust me. They're worse." And with that I let her in and offer to take her coat. I lead her towards the coat closet where I place it and then I lead her into the chaos.

Everyone's attention seems to turn towards us the moment we enter the room. And my mother is of course the first to come greet Holly.

"You must be my daughter's new girlfriend." She points out, then she reaches her hand out for a handshake. "I'm superintendent Elaine Peck." My mother introduces herself with her title.

Holly impresses me and her by using her own title then as she reaches for my mother's hand to shake it. "Dr Holly Stewart."

"A doctor?" My mother looks at me impressed.

"She's the forensics pathologist." I add smugly, knowing that my mother will approve without even knowing anything else about Holly.

"Well, that's impressive." She seems ready to ask more questions but my niece interrupts.

"Holly!" She shouts the name as she runs straight for a hug that Holly crouches down to give.

"Hey you!" She greets.

My mother looks even more impressed.

"We're about to sit to eat. Sit with me?" My niece asks enthusiastically as she takes Holly's hand to lead her towards the table. And I am so grateful for her in that moment. Even though I wanted to sit with Holly.

I follow them and then I notice my niece giving my grandma a thumbs up as she passes her on her way to the table. Which my grandma returns. Did my grandma send her to get Holly away from my mom?

I end up sitting on one side of Holly, while my niece takes the other side. Dinner goes smoothly, with my family asking Holly easy questions. Everyone seems to like her. Who wouldn't? She's prefect.

Right after Grandma blows out her candles and everyone disperses away from the table, my niece finds a seat near my grandma. Holly gets up to help clean up, while I excuse myself to the bathroom and on my way back I go to look for Holly, but I stop when I overhear the conversation between my grandma and my niece.

"You did good kid. Holly's a nice girl, and she's good for Gail. Good choice." My grandma praises my niece.

"You said to pick someone nice and pretty and who can keep up with Grumpy Gail. She is perfect." My niece answers back and then they high five.

"So you're the one who put her up to it?" I announce my presence then.

They both turn around to face me in shock.

"Aunt Gail!"

"You told her to speak to strangers just to get me a date?" I scold my grandma!

"No, I told her to use her cuteness to help you meet a girl. It worked." She defends.

"Why?"

Just then Holly walks back into the room and finds me. She smiles at me as she joins us and I return the smile.

"That's why." My grandma answers.

.


End file.
